


Sterek Tumblr Prompts

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Drabbles, Highschool AU, Implied sexual shenanigans, Kate Argent Warning, M/M, Requests, Tumblr Prompts, jealous!Derek, minor injury, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I feel like I got hit by a car

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Sterek pls! And this “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?” :D I love your writing btw xo  
> Thanks man, always love to hear people enjoy what I do! 
> 
> The prompt was really fun so I hope you like what I whipped up.

Consciousness, Stiles decides, is a fickle bitch. He’s reaching for it with both hands but it’s refusing to come to him, slipping between his fingers no matter how hard he tries.

“…llo?”

Fuck, there’s a loud buzzing in his ears, or maybe that’s his head? He can’t tell.

“A…yo…kay?”

He’s laying down. Stiles can discern that much at least, and whatever he’s laying on is hard and uncomfortable and digging into his back. Somehow, he manages to peel his eyes open, and he stares dumbly up a bright blue expanse of sky, squinting and blinking until the light no longer hurts.

“Hey,” there are more words that follow that, but Stiles can’t make them out. Instead he stares at the man leaning over him, dark hair and pale eyes and concern etched into his features as he speaks. What they hell is happening?

“What?” he manages to say intelligently, and then when he thinks he can pretty much feel all of his body, he tries to sit up. The buzzing that’s definitely in his head starts to fade once he’s upright, but there’s a painful twinge on his right side at hip level.

“I feel like I got hit by a car,” Stiles groans to the man crouched next to him. He’s never seen the guy before, but even with his vision swimming Stiles can tell he’s h-o-t hot. Now if only he was coherent enough to flirt.

The guy lets out a sound that’s halfway between an embarrassed cough and a laugh. “Um,” he says, avoiding Stiles’ gaze now, “I would be the one that hit you.”

Stiles can feel his eyes go wide and the moment he truly processes things he can’t help the sharp bark of laughter that follows. “Are you serious?” he wheezes, one hand flying down to his hip where he now knows he had to have been hit by hot guy’s car. “Oh my god.”

The other man gives him a crooked smile that only pulls at half of his mouth. “Yeah, sorry about that. I can drive you to the hospital if you like?”

“That’s probably a good idea. I think I might have a concussion,” Stiles admits with a put upon sigh. But then he holds out one hand to the guy and grins. “Hi, I’m Stiles, the guy you just ran over.”

“Derek,” the man huffs, rolling his eyes instead of shaking Stiles’ offered hand. “And I didn’t run you over. I just clipped you.” He does take Stiles’ hand then, pulling them both to their feet in one smooth movement that has Stiles head spinning for multiple reasons, of which only one is his possible concussion. What, strength is totally attractive, alright?

“Pleased to meet you,” Stiles says. “We should grab lunch after you take me to the ER.”  


	2. Pissing Kate off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> After a row with his still clingy ex girlfriend an angry Derek grapes a shocked Stiles and kisses him before marching off.When he clams down he remembers how great that kiss really was and how he'd like to do it again and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally hate Kate so this was nice to write.

They’re out at the mall when it happens.

Stiles had wanted to eat after they’d finished the movie (despite the frankly alarming amount of popcorn and candy he’d eaten) so they’d headed to the food court and Derek found a table while Stiles went and ordered his food.

Derek leans back in his chair and watches Stiles’ progress through the line at the Chinese place. They’re just here as friends, but Derek’s thinking about maybe trying to take things farther, maybe asking Stiles out before he takes the other teen home. He’s awkward and loud and honestly Derek’s never seen anyone trip over their own feet quite so often, but he’s also caring and strong and wickedly smart. Not to mention totally Derek’s type.

Derek is so lost in his thoughts about Stiles that he doesn’t notice her until she’s practically on top of him, huffing loudly to catch his attention. He glances over and then reels back a little when he sees who it is.

Kate.

Fuck.

“Hey, Derek,” she says, throwing heavy blonde hair over one shoulder and giving him a pouty smile. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

_There’s a reason for that_ , Derek thinks but he shrugs his shoulders instead of saying that out loud.

“So I was thinking,” she starts, but before she can finish the thought, Stiles plops himself down in the seat across from Derek with a wide smile. It slips off his lips when he notices how tense Derek is, and the attractive blonde standing just a little too close.

“Who’s this?” Stiles asks.

“Kate.” There’s really no need to say anything else. Stiles’ eyes wide in understanding, before they flicker to the girl, curious but also slightly hostile. Kate doesn’t even look at him, spending all her time fluttering her eyelashes at Derek instead.

“So like I was saying, I was thinking we should give us another chance. I miss you, and you’ve obviously sunk pretty low without me around…” The last bit is obviously directed towards Stiles though her bright eyes never leave Derek.

He doesn’t even have to think about his answer. “No. Absolutely not.”

Something ugly and dark flashes across Kate’s expression before it’s smoothed over. She pushes her bottom lip out and tries to lean against Derek’s shoulder but he moves away from her before she can.

“C’mon Derek, baby, don’t be like that.”

“I said no, Kate.”

Her face goes hard. “And why the fuck not, Derek? You’re never going to do better than me.”

Derek highly, highly doubts that.

“Hey, just leave him alone,” Stiles pipes up from the other side of the table, his own expression tight with anger. He hasn’t even touched his food yet.

Again, Kate hardly even acknowledges his existence. “Derek,” she snaps, hands on her hips and shoulders back. “You’re being an idiot. Go out with me and maybe I’ll forgive you.”

Later, Derek will blame the moment on not thinking straight, on the anger slowly burning in his gut, on his pure hatred for the blonde. But for better or for worse, he looks Kate straight in the eye and says, “I’m dating someone else,” before promptly reaching across the table and tugging Stiles into a long, open-mouthed kiss.

Distantly, he hears Kate’s shriek of outrage and the sound of her heels stomping away, but he’s a little lost in the feeling of soft lips against his own, the way Stiles just kind of melts into the touch even with a table between them. It takes them an embarrassingly long time to separate, and when they finally do they’re both breathing a little heavily and red in the face.

Stiles blinks slowly, thick lashes dark against his pale skin, amber eyes shiny and glazed like he’s had too much to drink. “Wow,” he murmurs, slumping back in his seat.

Derek agrees completely with the sentiment.

They sit in silence for a minute before Stiles clears his throat. “So,” he says, gaze anywhere but Derek’s face. “Can we uh, can we do that again sometime? Maybe after another movie or something?”

It’s cliché and stupid but Derek swears he feels his heart skip a beat. He smiles wide.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Stiles’ answering grin feels like the warmth of the sun on a chilly day.


	3. Jealous!Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glue-is-not-edible asked:
> 
> Hi! I loved ur fanfic: It's Not Confidential (i've got potential)!! I was wondering if u could pls write a lil fic where theres a boy with a crush on stiles and dereks all growly like "my human" and stiles is just his oblivious self then sexy times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you liked it! You should check out my other Sterek fics on ao3, there are few others you might like too. ;)
> 
> So, this probably turned out a little less smutty and possessive then you were hoping for? But I hope you still like it!

This day isn’t going anything like it was supposed to.

Derek had agreed to come to the Police barbeque, hosted in the Stilinski backyard, and he’d looked forward to getting to spend some time with his mate out in the warm sunshine.

What he hadn’t counted on was the nineteen year old son of one of the officers.

He’s short but stout, soft brown hair sweeping across his forehead and down around his ears. His eyes are dark but bright, his muscled form well showed off in a tight tank-top and shorts. He’s been following Stiles around like a lost puppy, all attractive smiles and cute laugh and damn hearts in his eyes.

At the very least, Stiles seems fairly oblivious, treating the guy like he would any other friend. But no amount of Derek slinging his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, or glaring not-so-subtly at the guy is getting him to back off.

When Derek has to step away for a moment and returns to find the guy’s hand running up Stiles’ arm, he decides he’s had enough of this.

“Excuse me,” he says, smile sharp and angry as he puts his hands on Stiles’ hips and herds him towards the house, ignoring his complaints until the backdoor is shut behind them.

Stiles rounds on him. “What the fuck was that?”

The guy’s scent is lingering on Stiles’ skin, and Derek presses him against the closest wall, giving in to the urge to rub his face into Stiles’ neck and scent his mate.

“He was flirting with you.”

“Who, Kevin?” Stiles sounds exasperated, but he doesn’t push the werewolf away, just tips his chin up and lets Derek have at it. “He was not, he was just being friendly.”

“His scent is all over you,” the Alpha counters, a growl low in his throat.

The snort Stiles lets out is undignified and loud, but he pushes at Derek’s shoulders until the wolf backs up a step. “Come on big guy, if you want to go through the whole caveman routine lets at least go up to my room, okay?”

They end up sprawled together in Stiles’ bed, Derek covering his mate’s body with his own and letting his hands trail aimlessly to cover Kevin’s scent with his own. He’s blind to the rest of the world, drowning out the drone of people in the yard below and everything but the heartbeat under his touch.

“You know,” Stiles says after a while, “there’s a much better way to make me smell like you again.”

Derek glances up, brow creasing as he frowns. “You want to have sex,” he deadpans. “While your dad has a barbeque.”

Stiles shrugs, looking unrepentant as he trails soft fingers up the werewolf’s back. “I’m just saying.” Rolling his body up against Derek’s, he sucks his plump bottom lip between his teeth, pupils already looking blown like just the thought of what they could be doing is turning him on.

Derek groans, fingers tightening in the sheets. “You are the worst influence. Fine, but if your dad catches us I’m withholding sex for a week.”

Unsurprisingly, the threat does absolutely nothing to deter Stiles. His smirk is sharp as he twines his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Deal,” he murmurs against the Alpha’s lips, and Derek allows himself to fall into the feeling of him.


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Erica laughs when she watches Derek trying to act causal and indifferent as yet another guy asks Stiles to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like something that would legitimately happen in canon. God I love Erica.

Erica curls a piece of her blonde hair around her finger, watching the man next to her with thinly concealed amusement.

The club around them is loud and packed, and yet there’s still a good amount of space around both Derek and Erica. It’s not that they’re not both receiving interested looks; it’s more that Derek’s intense glower is keeping every last one of those interested people away. So they’ve got their own little corner of the bar to themselves, Derek leaning back against it and Erica beside him.

The rest of the pack is somewhere out on the dance floor, except for Boyd who’s in the restroom, hence Erica’s presence by the bar. She’d been out dancing but she’d rather wait for her boyfriend to come back and take a chance to catch her breath. Oh, and also laugh at Derek.

Derek, who is the only person who has thus far absolutely _refused_ to dance, despite the fact that Stiles is here. They’ve been circling each other for ages and she wishes they’d just fuck already. She’d thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity to hook them up; a little dirty dancing does wonders for the libido. Except Derek is being a total baby and Stiles keeps getting asked to dance by other guys. Erica can’t even blame him for accepting.

When the Alpha actually starts growling under his breath, probably not even aware of it, Erica loses her patience.

“Look,” she says, drawing that intense glare her way. “You need to put on your big boy panties and go dance with him before you literally bite somebody’s head off.”

Derek makes a face like he’s licked a lemon and Erica rolls her eyes. Boyd comes up behind her then and she gives her Alpha a pointed look before following him back out onto the floor.

Not even ten minutes later she sees Derek and Stiles through the crowd, basically grinding on each other.

Everybody gets kicked out of Derek’s loft that night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/) is open for requests!


End file.
